Understanding
by Katie1995
Summary: A one shot about Carlisle and Rosalie's relationship - Father/Daughter. All canon couples.


**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the Characters in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers)**

**Understanding.**

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

I walked slowly along the hall way to my most recent family member's room. I didn't know how she would react with me wanting to talk to her, and I didn't know if she hated me for what I did, but I needed to talk to her. I needed to sort things out, say sorry.

I paused outside the door of her room, thinking of what to say. I gave three sharp, short knocks and waited.

When ne a minute had passed, I turned around to make my way to my study. I was halfway down the hallway when I heard a small voice come from her room.

"Yes?" I froze, grounded for a second. She wanted to talk to me. The girl who harboured so much hurt, so much anger, wanted to talk to me.

I walked back up to her door, looking at my feet as I went.

"Can I come in?" I heard her sigh.

"If you must." I put my hand on the handle, twisting it slightly until I heard a little click. My steps were measured as I eased myself into her room. "What do you want?"

I stared at the woman in front of me. She was sat silently on the windowsill, staring absentmindedly into the distance. Her long blonde curls spilling over her shoulders and falling down her back. Her hands clutching around a closed book she hadn't bothered to open.

"Can we talk?" I heard her scoff.

"What about, Carlisle? That I'm a monster, that my existence is a sin?"

"Please?"

"I'm listening." I let myself walk over to her.

"May I?" I caught my eye with hers as she nodded, still staring out of the window.

She didn't move as took my place next to her. Instead she sat as still as a rabbit caught in headlights. It wasn't like me to feel nervous in a position like this, but I guess there's a first time for everything.

"You were saying?"

I sighed before locking my eyes with the porcelain door that sat before me.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry. I didn't have the right to do what I did. I was selfish, and it's unforgivable." I saw her head turn in my direction. Her ruby eyes burning with a spark of anger.

"Yes, you're right. It was selfish. I wanted to die, but here I am now, frozen, living a life I despise and it's all thanks to _you."_

I turned my head at her accusation, running my hand over my face and through my hair. She hated me, she hated herself, and she hated this life.

"I didn't know Rosalie; believe me, if I knew I wouldn't have condemned you to a life like this." I heard her sigh.

"It wasn't you that condemned me Carlisle, it was _him. _He ruined my dreams, my life. You? You were trying to do what was right."

"It was wrong Rosalie, so wrong. I didn't have any rights to do what I did to you."

"No, you didn't. You had no rights what so ever." She laughed darkly. "But then again, who am I to tell you that?"

"Rosalie..."

"Carlisle, before this, I thought I was in charge of everything my life involved. I told people what they could and could not do, and I was unaware of how selfish, how needy I was. You weren't – no – aren't like me."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm trying to tell you is that I am a selfish person Carlisle, and people like me shouldn't be saved." I snapped my head up to meet her pained eyes.

"No. Rosalie, don't_ ever _say that. You deserved the best life had to offer. You were so young, Rosalie, and that fiend wronged you in so many ways. You didn't deserve what happened to you."

"Oh but Carlisle, I did. I mistreated so many people. Not only strangers, but family and friends, I did that to them because I thought I was too important." I grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly, surprisingly she didn't pull away.

"Rosalie, look at me." Hesitantly she lifted her head up, blonde curls covered half her face. "You deserved to be saved." She went to interject but I stopped her. "You were – still are – a young naive girl. You didn't know how to act differently because of the society in which you were brought up in. You were taught to behave the way you do, and that is in no way your fault."

"Carlisle, I'm scared."

"Scared?"

"I-I d-don't know w-what to do."

"Rosalie...Darling." Carefully I wrapped my arms around her as she dry sobbed into my shoulder.

"I d-don't b-blame you, Carlisle."

"Shhh"

"I'm s-sorry for being such a bitch."

"It's not your fault."

I held her in my arms as the girl that showed no emotion suddenly let her guard down. The woman who inside was still a frightened little girl, was still afraid of the world around her. At the moment she seemed so breakable, that one wrong word, one wrong move could break her. How fragile she seemed.

I gently kissed her hair, trying to comfort her as her grip tightened.

"Rosalie, darling, you are a special girl. Your life may have not planned out as you wished, but I want you to grasp this opportunity and make the best of your new life, even if my actions were wrong."

"Will it get better?"

"What darling?"

"The pain." I sighed as I looked out of the window, silence invading the room.

"I know that it won't be easy, but you'll heal. I don't know how long it will take for you to get past the mental scars, but I promise you, it will get easier."

"You're not lying."

"No." She released her grip, and reverted her attention back to the horizon. She made it seem so easy to switch her emotions on and off, but I knew it was all for the sake of her facade. She didn't want to be seen as weak, not after what had happened to her.

I balled my hands up in fists by my side as what Edward had told me rang in my ears "_She was raped by her fiancé and his friends."_ It happened again, first to Esme, and then to Rosalie. No-one deserved what she went through that night. No-one deserved the mental scars that continuously haunted her day in day out, but here she was and it was because the man couldn't get his hands off of her.

I inhaled deeply, slowly standing up, trying to gain some calmness. The room seemed so lonely. Rosalie sat on the windowsill, sometimes not moving for days, just looking at the world go round. The shelves were bare and the furniture was dusty.

I went to make my way over to her bedroom door, but she grabbed my hand, and said something I'd never expected to hear from her.

"I forgive you, Dad."

**A/N – ****Please review!**** I don't think there are that many Carlisle/Rosalie - Father/Daughter fanfics out there, so I made my own.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one shot. If you did, please review, I'd like to hear from you.**


End file.
